


Bring Us Some Figgy Spankings and a Happy New Year

by Kellyscams



Series: D/s Fun With Steve and Bucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Catholic Steve Rogers, Consensual Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Figging, Holidays, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Nipple Play, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Tickling, some religious mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: It's the holiday season.And Steve knows just how to make it even better for him and Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: D/s Fun With Steve and Bucky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772500
Comments: 17
Kudos: 138





	Bring Us Some Figgy Spankings and a Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> There is some religion mention but it's mostly just in reference to the holidays they, and others, celebrate.

Steve Rogers is not an asshole. At least, _he_ does think so. Some people might have a different opinion. People like Bucky Barnes. Who still hasn’t come into the kitchen after Steve gave him a very direct order to. _Twice_ already. Being made to repeat himself is a big no-no around here and if Bucky doesn’t want to get himself in trouble, he had better hurry up and get in here. 

As he waits, allowing Bucky a little more time before he gets himself a warning, he gets things ready in the kitchen. Repositions the couch. The bowls and pans they’ll need for today. Ingredients. The lighting in the room. The position of the computer. Everything seems good. Steve even double checks to make sure all their technical stuff is good to go. 

Today, he and Bucky will be recording a video of them making chocolate peppermint cheesecake. It’s for the blog that Steve started right after Thanksgiving. A little channel that, actually, now has several thousand followers. Which is good since it’s connected to the LGBTQ youth organization that he happens to be CEO of. A not for profit organization. The success and popularity of the blog, though, has generated a lot of new traffic and donations. This is the time of year that it’s needed most and, well, given everything _else_ that’s gone on this year, they can use it even more than usual. 

Steve never expected much of anything from it, really. He sort of just made the first video on a whim and mostly for Bucky. His seasonal depression hit a bit harder and quicker this year, and Bucky’s therapist, that they see together, said that was to be expected. 

Even Steve has had a harder time with daylight savings this year. Everything being so dark at four-thirty in the afternoon has weighed heavy on his shoulders. Bucky’s, too. A few times, Steve comes out into the living room to find Bucky on the couch, computer in his lap, just staring miserably out the window. When Steve asks if he’s okay, Bucky says he’s fine, and Steve does believe him. It’s just that neither of them can really pinpoint what’s wrong. So it’s easier to just say that they’re fine. 

But when Bucky burst into tears all because he dropped his fork, Steve knew he needed to do something. As he comforted Bucky, he went over ideas in his head. It had to be something good. Something that would last more than just a brief smile. Something that he’d remember. Steve didn’t simply _want_ to do it as Bucky’s boyfriend. 

As Bucky’s Dom, Steve felt a certain amount of responsibility in finding a way to cheer him up. While Steve knew that rationally he couldn’t just snap his fingers and make Bucky feel better, he would still do whatever he could to make that happen. In doing so, he’d be helping himself as well. 

Steve hated feeling helpless, so coming up with an idea and then planning and finally carrying it out made him feel useful. Almost as though he was doing his job. 

It did take a fair bit of planning and nearly three weeks of setting up, including cohooting with some friends to get Bucky out of the apartment for a few hours. While Bucky was gone, Steve had some other friends come over to help him with the actual set up which ended up being a lot more complicated than he expected but well worth it. 

Because when Bucky walked into a dark apartment he obviously didn’t expect a holiday light show to start flashing along to Mirah Carey’s _All I Want For Christmas_. He really didn’t expect Steve to be standing in the middle of the living room in only a pair of paint-splattered jeans and a Santa hat and coat. He most definitely didn’t expect Steve to start singing at the top of his lungs. 

While their neighbors had to assail their ears for a few minutes, Bucky just started laughing so hard it made any jeers or complaints that might’ve been thrown Steve’s way very worth it. It had been weeks since he heard that laugh. Since he saw moisture gather at the corners of his eyes from laughing so hard. 

And when Steve finished with a twirl, sliding right up to Bucky with his arms held out, Bucky threw his arms around his neck and dove in for a kiss. The feel of his lips against his mouth pulled up in the grandest smile, made Steve happier than he’d felt in weeks. 

“God, I love you,” Bucky had murmured, warm tears glistening across his lashes. “So much.” 

Since everyone who’d been involved in helping Steve with this wanted to see the end results, Steve had set up his phone to record the whole thing, and with Bucky’s permission, posted it online. 

Within two days, the damn thing had nearly half a million views, tons of shares, and most of the comments were pretty awesome. Some weren’t, of course, but seeing people tagging it as _relationship goals_ blew any negativity right out of the water.

So they made another video. This time he and Bucky planned it together, this time of the two of them attempting to make a gingerbread house. It didn’t come out all that bad either, but Steve thinks it was the affection and teasing between him and Bucky that generated the excitement.

Since then, they’ve tried to put up a few new videos a week and it’s gotten a hell of a response. They’ve made Steve’s mom’s Christmas light cupcakes and Bucky’s grandmother’s sufganiyot. They’ve put together children’s crafts like construction paper Christmas trees and paper plate menorahs and paper snowflakes and do-it-yourself dreidels. They did a livestream of them putting up and decorating their tree and lighting the menorah every night of Hanukkah. 

Steve’s shared videos of his childhood and holidays with his mother. Viewers seemed to really enjoy seeing how tiny and skinny he used to be and asked lots of questions, mainly wondering if he’d been picked on before he grew into his body. Which, yes, he was, but no, he did not use his newfound size and strength to get back at anyone. He also shares with everyone that if he could go back in time and tell young him something, that it’d be that everything would be okay. 

“I’d assure myself that _yes_ ,” he told them with Bucky’s hand giving his a reassuring squeeze, “I _can_ do this all day.”

Bucky had his Bubbee, his mom’s mother, who lives with his parents, share some stories of celebrating Hanukkah as a little girl. His Jewish mother and Protestant father agreed to talk about what it’s been like raising a bi-religious family. Bucky made a video about the subject as well, describing some of the struggles he dealt with when he was younger versus the empowerment he feels from it now.

“I’ve come to realize that I truly enjoyed growing up in a bi-religious home,” he said. “I’m not only unafraid but compelled to speak up about anti-semitism. It’s also given me a tool to help people understand religious privilege. Plus, I think both my parents and my sister and I have always been more curious to learn about other religions and cultures.” 

Which, he added, has helped strengthen Steve and his relationship since Steve is Catholic. They’ve taught each other so many things that it’s just brought them closer together, and Steve wholeheartedly agrees. 

All videos about their lives are actually the most popular, and any time they post one, they’re tagged in other videos inspired by theirs. They’ve had people sharing their own experiences and talking about their own traditions, and with their permission, Steve’s shared them on the blog. 

Which means there are videos about Kwanzaa and Diwali and Ramadan. Other bi-religious homes. Non-denominational. Chinese New Years. Nirvana Day. Day of Goodwill. Little Christmas. 

And more. 

The call center had already started to get even busier than normal with calls asking for advice and help. There’s always an uptick in the fall, but this year it’d been nearly double what they’re used to, especially once the clocks were turned back. But with the blog, the calls started getting a little happier. People calling to thank them. To tell them that the videos have been giving them that little extra boost they need to get through the winter weeks. Even a few that’ve thanked them because they can’t be with or no longer have contact with their family. 

Because of this, Steve’s been determined to keep it going until at least New Years Eve. Maybe even longer if possible. Bucky has agreed. 

Which is why tonight they’re recording a special video. A video in which they let their fans -- and Steve can’t believe they can actually say they have _fans_ \-- choose what they’d be wearing. They gave people options to select from. 

So even though they’re going to be baking this afternoon, Steve has on an ugly Christmas sweater which, in his opinion, actually isn’t all that bad. It’s got sparkly rainbow sequins in the shape of a big gaudy Christmas tree knitted in the middle of it. For an ugly sweater, he could do a lot worse. 

Bucky, well.

“Uh, Bucky!” Steve calls. “If you don’t get in here in two minutes, little one, you’re going to find yourself in a world of trouble.” 

A world is a bit much. A smidgen is probably more like it, but Steve doesn’t like to have to repeat himself and Bucky knows it. Still, the threat of having to sit in the corner of Steve’s office, facing the wall while writing lines, is enough to put some hustle into him and Steve can hear the soft sound of little bells jingling. The sound gets louder and louder until Bucky appears in the kitchen. Arms pinned across his chest. With a huff. And a scowl. 

As soon as he’s in view, Steve claps a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. In all honesty, it’s not that bad. The only reason Steve even starts to laugh is because of that sulk plastered on Bucky’s face. Fierce as a kitten. 

“This is ridiculous,” Bucky grumbles. “I hate you.” 

“Oh, now, I think that’s an exaggeration.” Steve steps up close and pulls him into his arms. “I think you look adorable. And you love me.”

“Not anymore.”

“Really?” Steve chuckles. “All because you have to wear an elf costume?”

It’s really not as bad as he’s making it out to be. Sure it’s campy and a little ridiculous, but it’s just a typical red and green outfit. 

Green shirt with a red, jester-styled collar and decorative buttons painted like peppermints. The attached long sleeves are candy cane striped. As are the leggings under the green shorts. A faux leather belt with a copper clasp wraps around his waist. The cone-shaped hat is tipped with a pompom. And, of course, the curly toed elf shoes have little bells hanging from the ends. 

“I don’t know why I let you talk me into this.”

“Hey!” Steve laughs. “It was _your_ idea to let people decide on our outfits. _You_ put the elf thing in.”

“I never thought they’d make _me_ wear the stupid thing! I thought…” 

As soon as the words pop out of his mouth, his eyes go wide. Almost as though he didn’t really mean to say them. If that’s the case, it can only mean one thing. 

“Is that so?” Steve takes a step back, crossing his arms over his chest. “Does that mean you were hoping that _I’d_ have to wear it?” 

“N…no, I…” Bucky nibbles on his lip. Even whimpers slightly. “I didn’t…o-oh shit…” 

“ _Oh shit_ is right, little one,” Steve drawls with a click of his tongue. “What _exactly_ were you hoping for?”

Bucky, folding his lips in, shakes his head with a soft shrug. He looks adorably guilty. That bratty expression in his eyes makes Steve want to laugh. Somehow, he manages to keep the silly yet stern look on his face. 

“N-not… _hoping_ , sir,” Bucky replies. “Just…y’know…after your sexy Santa outfit, I just thought…it’d be funny if you had to wear…” He whines and brings forth his best pout. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” 

Chuckling under his breath, Steve slips his fingers beneath Bucky’s chin and lifts so that their eyes meet again.

“My naughty little elf,” he murmurs, “is going to have to learn how to behave later, isn’t he?” 

Still nibbling on his lip -- while clearly trying to keep from giggling -- Bucky nods. When Steve says nothing further, he shifts his weight from foot to foot and then looks around the kitchen. 

“So…” He clears his throat. “Are we gonna make this video?” 

“Mhm.” He presses a soft kiss to Bucky’s mouth. “And then later I’m going to show you what being a naughty sub during the holidays gets you.” 

Bucky’s mouth curls into a smile, his eyes glistening with excitement. The little brat is pushing buttons just for fun. Steve can’t help smiling as well. Regardless of how Bucky went about going after this attention, Steve has to admit he’s just as excited.

***

Since the recipe they’re following today is for a no-bake cheesecake, it doesn’t take them all that long. And for them, two and a half hours isn’t very long. They’ll edit and trim the video down enough to make it about thirty minutes long. No need to have that ten minute span of them falling all over each other, laughing hysterically, just because Steve fumbled over the word _cheese_ a handful of times. Or Bucky nearly dropping the carton of eggs. Or their batter almost splattering all over them when they first turned the mixer on today. 

They’ll keep it, of course. Bloopers are always a hit. Plus, the introductions of them wearing the outfits their audience chose for them came out relatively well. Bucky slipped back into a little bit of a bratty role for it so Steve kept calling him Bucky the Grumpy Elf. 

While they were working, though, and Steve needed to grab some more milk out of the fridge, he was struck with a brilliant idea. Tonight will be even more fun than he previously thought. 

Now that they’re wrapping up, he figures it’s a good time to tell Bucky what it is. In a subtle way, of course. A way that only they’ll understand. Steve goes back to the fridge and grabs the ginger root in there.

“So, next time,” he says into the camera, “we’re going to be making Gingerbread Cookie Bars. Bucky’s favorite.”

Bucky, in the middle of bringing a few things to the sink, practically trips over his feet because that is most definitely _not_ his favorite. In fact, he _hates_ gingerbread. Steve knows this and doesn’t take back what he said.

“Now, _I_ like using fresh ginger,” Steve goes on, holding the root up, “but feel free to use ground ginger at home.”

It must dawn on Bucky what Steve’s getting at now since he doesn’t move but a soft, “oh, shit,” falls from his lips. Another thing they’ll have to edit out. That is, if the mic even picked it up. 

They’ve done this before. 

Figging. 

Several times, in fact. 

Bucky has stated having both hate and a love affair with the entire thing. 

At having a raw, peeled ginger root inserted inside his ass and the burning and stinging sensations it causes as the oils and juices seep out of it. 

It’s an ancient practice, really. People have been figging since Ancient Greece and the Roman Empire. Even during the Victorian Era. For entirely different reasons, of course. Originally, it’d been done as a punishment. There were whispers of it being used for erotic pleasure as well. 

Out of these old traditions of unusual punishments, ginger has, to no surprise, found its way into the BDSM world. 

The practice is still pretty much the same as it was back then. All Steve needs to do is peel the skin off a chunk of the root and then shape it so he can put it inside of Bucky. Once in, his body will warm the make-shift plug and as his muscles contract around it, potent oils will seep out and cause a sensation that can make many people cry. Including Bucky. 

One thing’s for sure, it makes him horny as all hell. Every time they’ve done it, he’s left panting and breathless and shaking, completely drowned in the rapture of pleasure of the aftermath. 

Right now, though, all Bucky seems capable of doing is staring at Steve, bug-eyed and slack-jawed. Which only makes Steve smile more.

“So,” Steve says, “be sure to tune in next time. But for now, stay safe, make good choices, and have the day you have!” When Bucky, who usually says their farewell with him, remains silent, Steve says, “Say goodbye, Bucky the Grumpy.” 

“Good-goodbye, everyone. Till next time.” 

Steve ends the recording and makes sure that it all saves correctly before turning around to look at Bucky again. As soon as he does, Bucky drops his gaze to his feet and giggles nervously. 

“Well, aside from maybe having to redo that ending, I think it went pretty well,” Steve says. “Don’t you agree, little one?”

Gaze lifting just enough to peer at Steve through thick lashes, Bucky nibbles on his lip and slightly nods his head. His eyes fall to the ginger root that Steve’s still holding. Steve holds it up higher. Wiggles it a little. 

“We’re going to make this interesting, darling,” Steve says. He tosses the ginger root up once and catches it before carefully placing it on the table. “Since all this happened because of this adorable outfit…” He flicks his eyebrows up when Bucky _just_ manages to hold back a roll of his eyes. “You can take it off.” A smile breaks across Bucky’s face and he takes a step to clearly leave the kitchen. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Words making Bucky come to such an abrupt halt, he nearly trips over his feet. He stares at Steve for a few seconds. Blinks. Shakes his head as if to get his thoughts organized. 

“You…you said…” 

“That you can take it off. Don’t you want to?”

“I…” Bucky searches for words carefully, obviously not sure how to answer this properly. “Yes, sir, I do.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” 

After a few more confusing moments, Steve can practically see the lightbulb going off over Bucky’s head as he realizes what it is that Steve wants him to do. Pink tickles his cheeks. He giggles a little before he starts to undress right there in the middle of the kitchen. 

It’s funny, the little things that make Bucky shy. He’s okay playing in front of others at a party or a club, but whenever Steve has him get naked in the comfort of their own home -- anywhere not in the bedroom or living room, anyway -- he’s very bashful about it. Right now, for instance, his entire face is flushed with embarrassment and he’s trying not to giggle. 

Still, bashful or not, he listens beautifully and slowly takes off his clothes. Somewhat making a little show of it as he does. Slipping out of the silly thing as if it’s sexy lingerie and not a cheap holiday costume. 

“Okay,” Steve says once Bucky’s handed him everything and he’s completely naked, standing straight and with his arms held loosely behind his back. “You finish cleaning in here while _I_ get the things I want to have my way with you. When I’m finished, I’ll come back in here to get _this_ ready.” He nudges the ginger with his finger. “And you can watch.” 

This gets the whimper Steve expected. Steve’s not really interested in much sadism, but making Bucky squirm every now and then is always fun. Even more so because Bucky enjoys it just as much, and shaving down and carving the root into a plug will definitely make him squirm. 

“Start cleaning up,” Steve says. “Understand, little one?” 

“Y-yes, sir.” 

“Then get going.” 

Bucky, cock already beginning to swell, turns immediately and heads to the sink. There isn’t really all that much left to clean. Steve likes to wash as he cooks so it shouldn’t take too long for Bucky to finish.

As he gets started, Steve goes to their bedroom. There, he tosses Bucky’s clothes onto the bed and heads to the wardrobe. He pulls the doors open and takes a glance at all the toys in there. Several collars. Cuffs. A few gags and blindfolds. Floggers and crops and canes. 

First, Steve grabs the collar he wants to use tonight. A simple one. Nothing fancy. Just black leather with a silver buckle. He picks out nipple clamps as well. Ones with little bells on them to make it more festive. Next, he takes one of the crops. He’s about to grab a pair of cuffs when he’s struck with a much better idea. 

Smirk on his face, Steve instead takes out the locking wrist and ankle spreader bar. With this thing, he can lock Bucky in the most vulnerable positions. Beautiful positions. The smirk on Steve’s mouth curves up some more. 

Once Steve has everything he wants, he heads back to the living room. Passing by the kitchen, he’s aware that Bucky, still at the sink, pauses momentarily to look in his direction. Steve pretends to ignore him while continuing to the living room where he starts to set up.

He lays the spreader bar on the floor. When he locks Bucky into it, he’ll make sure to place something under his knees to keep some stress off of them. On the coffee table, he places the crop and puts the nipple clamps right next to it. Since he has something particular in mind, he takes some of the presents nestled under the tree and sets them up around the bar. Last thing he does is turn on the lights around the tree and turns off the rest. 

Finished with his set up, Steve returns to the kitchen with the collar he’s planning on putting around Bucky’s neck tonight. 

This time, when Steve reaches the kitchen, Bucky either doesn’t notice or he decides not to pause with his chore. Either way, he continues washing the last of the dishes as Steve approaches him from behind. 

Steve, however, _does_ pause. He has to. The sight of Bucky standing at the sink completely naked is just breathtaking. Steve’s heart sings every time he sees him like this, submitting and surrendering. Trusting Steve. 

Unable to hold back now, Steve steps up behind him and slips his hands around his waist to close that tight space that remains between them. The act must startle Bucky a little since he drops the sponge and a spoon back into the sink. 

“You,” Steve murmurs into Bucky’s ear, “are so fucking beautiful, little one. You should be naked _all_ the time.” 

Bucky chuckles. “I think your opinion may be a little biased, sir.”

“Maybe.” Steve skims his lips up and down the side of Bucky’s neck. “But it’s still true.”

Before Bucky can respond again, Steve slides the leather collar down Bucky’s ribs. Makes him jerk and giggle a bit. He’s so ticklish it’s adorable. 

“Who do you belong to, Bucky Barnes?”

“I belong to you, Steve Rogers.”

As they complete their normal dialogue, Steve secures the collar in place. When it’s on, he presses kisses to Bucky’s neck both above and below the leather, and then kisses the collar as well.

“Finish up, little one,” Steve says. “And then join me at the counter.”

Bucky nods. “Yes, sir.” 

First selecting the utensils he needs to shave and carve the ginger root, Steve seats himself on a stool at the counter and begins by selecting the right finger of it and peeling off the skin. Just a few short minutes later, Bucky joins him, taking the seat to the right of him and remaining quiet while he watches. Steve carves the tip to be slightly tapered for easy insertion and carves a neck, making sure to leave a wide enough base. Last thing he wants is to have to bring Bucky to the emergency room during the pandemic because something got…stuck. 

Since this isn’t the first one that Steve’s carved, it doesn’t take him all that long to complete. Smiling at his handy work, he holds it out to show Bucky who whines and whimpers at the sight of it. 

It’s not the biggest in size, they’ve played with bigger, but it’s far from small either. Bucky will definitely feel this. 

Eyebrows flicking up, Steve grins and then jerks his head toward the living room. Sliding off the stool with a soft whimper, Bucky nods and goes. Steve follows right behind and has to hold in a chuckle when Bucky stops short, most likely catching everything that Steve’s laid out for him. 

“Oh my god,” Bucky breathes. “You wanna kill me tonight, don’t you, sir?” 

This does make Steve chuckle as he slips his arm around Bucky’s waist and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“Only if that means tormenting you in the best possible ways.” Steve smirks at Bucky’s little pout. “Now, let’s get you set up. On your knees, little one.” 

Getting Bucky set up means first getting him settled on the floor and Steve makes sure to place pillows under his knees so that the hardwoods don’t aggravate them. Steve then locks Bucky’s ankles in the outer cuffs of the spreader bar. Before securing his wrists, Steve carefully applies the nipple clamps and gives the left one a flick so the bell jingles. Bucky’s hiss just adds to the sweet sound. Next, Steve pulls Bucky’s arms through the space between his legs and straps his wrists to the inner cuffs. 

While Steve gives Bucky, who’s whimpering as he adjusts his weight, a few moments to get used to the position, he steps back to admire the view. The ambiance in the room made it perfect. The soft glow of the tree and the light shining off the wrapped presents and the menorah’s reflection in the window. Stunning, really. A goddamn work of art. Steve knows this is a moment he needs to capture.

He grabs his phone and snaps a few pictures. With different angles and the right filters, he can make something even more creative out of this. Steve smiles at the thought as he slips his phone into his back pocket. 

When Steve crouches down and lets the tips of his fingers skim right along Bucky’s back, Bucky whimpers and shudders and then whines through a strained laugh. 

“Nervous, little one?” 

“Mmm.” He tries to shake his head but since his cheek is sort of smooshed into the floor, he can’t quite complete it. “N-no, sir.” 

“Good. Because I’ll never hurt you. Well.” He gives Bucky’s ass a few light slaps. “I’ll hurt you, but only in the best ways.” 

It doesn’t take very long to prep him and once Steve is sure he’s ready -- when he’s whining for more and wiggling his ass and pushing back on Steve’s fingers -- he eases the ginger root into Bucky’s waiting hole. Steve gives him a few moments to get used to the stretch before doing anything else. He then waits a little longer so that the root can warm and the oils can start to seep out. 

Steve can tell the burning, or at least intense tingling, has begun when Bucky’s toes first curl. His fingers follow right after, closing and opening into tight fists. It’s when he starts whimpering and squirming enough that the bells on the nipple clams ring that Steve picks up the crop. 

The first slap with it alone makes Bucky cry out in surprise. 

“Oh, god!” he shrieks. “Holy _shit_ …!” He groans through clenched teeth. “Fuck, I…oh, I forgot how much that… _mmm_ …” 

Steve gives him no warning before his next hit. This reaction is even stronger than the first. The more Bucky clenches, the more juices come out of the root, the more intense the sensation. The spanking also helps take Bucky’s mind off the burning. Of course, it just zeros him in on a different one, but the alternating sensations keeps him on his toes. Well, keeps his toes curled, anyway. 

Steve hits the crop on different spots on Bucky’s body. His ass is a wonderful target, but his thighs and feet are good places as well. He even gives his cock and balls a few light taps.

It doesn’t take long for Steve to work Bucky to actual tears. His fingers fly about, trying to take a grip on something when all he can really grab are the cuffs he’s attached to. His ass is covered in brilliant shades of pinks and reds. His cock is leaking enough that when Steve reaches between his legs to take hold of it, a simple drag of his thumb over the tip of it is enough to spread around all that moisture.

“Fuck!” Bucky howls as Steve continues to both slap his ass with the crop and stroke his fingers along his cock. “Oh, sir…sir, _please_!”

“Please what, little one?” Steve teases, releasing his cock and crouching over him. “Hmm?”

“I…I wanna come…” He pants and pleads some more. “Please, please, _please_ , make me come, sir.” 

One of the reasons Steve enjoys doing this with Bucky so much. Doesn’t take much to make him a sobbing mess. 

“Already?” Steve playfully taunts. “But we just started.” He clicks his tongue against his teeth once and moves the root in and out of him a bit. “I don’t think you’ve earned it yet.” 

“No, no, I have,” he blubbers back to him, lost in a haze of pleasure and probably slipping into a light subspace already. “Really. I… _mmm_ …I have.”

“Is that so?” Steve scoffs. “Are you the one who decides these things, little one?” 

“N-no. I just…I…”

“You thought _you’d_ tell me what to do? Is that being a good boy?”

Bucky sobs something of a reply. Sounds like an apology and a plea and a declaration of his hatred for Steve all rolled into a few noises. Those noises turn into a gargled whine when Steve starts spanking him again, this time with his hand. At the same time, he grabs hold of his cock again, giving it a tight squeeze and a twist.

“Oh shit! Oh my _god_! Sir…m’gonna…I can’t…” 

“You _won’t_.”

Steve stops spanking and tickles the soles of Bucky’s feet while still playing with his cock. The squeal and yelp that comes out of Bucky is simply delightful. 

“No! Oh, no, _please_!” he shrieks through laughter, more tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he uselessly attempts to escape the tickling. “Steve!” He loses words to uncontrolled giggles. “Sir, please!” 

“You said you were gonna come,” Steve says, easing up on the tickling slightly. “How about now? Still think you can’t hold it back?”

“No, no! I will! I promise, I’ll be a good boy, I swear!” 

“I know you will.” Steve stands and takes out his phone to snap a few more pictures. “My good boy.”

When he kneels again, this time at Bucky’s side, he adjusts Bucky’s position. Steve helps him turn onto his back. Wrists and ankles still attached to the spreader, Bucky really has no choice but to keep his legs and arms up in the air. Steve helps with this by wrapping his arm around Bucky’s right leg and allowing him to rest some weight on his shoulder. The way Bucky peers at Steve, a mix of sheepish and helpless yet with all the trust in the world, just warms Steve to the core. 

Steve also removes the right nipple clamp. When he does, Bucky squeals as the blood rushes back to it. Instead of taking the left on off, Steve flicks it again. Over and over while Bucky cries out for mercy.

“Holy shit, _please_ , sir…” He pants and shakes his head. “I…I…p-please…”

“Please, what? Be specific, love.” 

“I…” He whimpers. “I wanna come, sir.” 

“Oh, I know you do.” Steve now takes off the second clamp and rubs his fingers over Bucky’s poor, tormented nipple. “But you don’t have permission. So you won’t, will you?” 

Lower lip trembling, Bucky sniffles and shakes his head. As a reward for listening so beautifully, Steve slips his hand down Bucky’s ass and gives the ginger a push. Eyes squeezing, Bucky hisses through clenched teeth and then whimpers.

“Still feel it?” Steve asks.

“Mhm.” Bucky nods. “Yes, sir.” 

“Good. So, here’s what’s gonna happen, little one.” He tugs his ugly sweater off and tosses it to the side. “I’m going to free one of your hands.” Steve does this while explaining, releasing Bucky’s left wrist from the restraints. “You’re going to play with yourself.” Taking off his own pants, Steve frees the erection he’s been ignoring this whole time and gives it a few good pulls. “You will _not_ stop playing with yourself, but you also won’t come. Not until I do. Understand?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

Bucky’s already got his hand around his cock, clearly anxious to start, but he doesn’t. Not without permission, which he gets when Steve nods. 

Though it might be wonderful to watch Bucky struggle a bit more, Steve’s sure as hell not going to be able to last very long. The little noises Bucky’s making alone -- the whines and the whimpers and the panting -- are nearly enough to drive him over the edge. Combined with everything else, Steve’s surprised he hasn’t come in his pants already. 

However, since he _does_ have a modicum of control, he’s managed to hold off and enjoys the feel of his own hand pumping over his length while Bucky quivers beneath him. And the longer he lasts, the longer he gets to enjoy watching Bucky like this. Squirming as he plays with himself and tries not to come before he’s allowed. 

Bucky’s eyes are closed, his breaths are colliding, one after the other, and he’s trembling from head to toe when Steve feels this orgasm rising. He stiffens as pleasure begins curling around his bones, and when he hears Bucky’s soft, hitchy voice say, “oh, _please_ …” he knows he can’t hold back any longer. Pure, absolute bliss washes over him in a moment of sheer brilliance. 

Steve grunts over a moan as sticky white semen ribbons across Bucky’s belly. Almost the second it hits, Bucky’s shouting with his own pleasure, a soft _oh,_ thank you _, sir_ falling from his lips. When his orgasm ebbs out, he sort of slumps over to the side, which is a bit awkward since he’s still locked in the spreader bar. 

Steve, grabbing his shirt to clean himself off, chuckles, and before wiping the come and sweat from Bucky’s skin and unlocking him from the restraints, takes a few last pictures in the position he’s ended up in. 

“C’mere, sweetheart,” Steve murmurs, rolling him back over and freeing his limbs. He chuckles more when Bucky simply collapses again, this time facing Steve. “Lemme get this thing out of you. Don’t move, okay?” Bucky nods and then winces when Steve removes the ginger root. “Sorry. You feel okay?” 

Although his eyes remain closed, a smile pulls up on Bucky’s lips. He sighs contently and nods as he curls around Steve. Hand petting over Bucky’s hair, Steve grins and allows him to rest for a few moments. While he does, Bucky starts humming. Absently. A pretty good sign he’s floating away on a nice fluffy subspace cloud.

“Hey,” Steve whispers when he thinks Bucky’s humming tapers away to barely a noise at all. “Don’t fall asleep on me yet, little one. I gotta take good care of you first. Let's get on the couch.” 

Inhaling deeply, Bucky opens his eyes -- pretending it’s a great struggle to do so -- and peers up at Steve with a little pout.

“Don’t wanna move,” he whines. “Too tired. You wore me out, sir.” 

“I _think_ ,” Steve replies, skimming his fingers along Bucky’s ribs, “that I can find a way to motivate you. If you really need it.”

“No, no!” Bucky quickly sits up. “I can do it!” 

He tries to move with a little too much haste and sways as he swirls to his feet. Steve, hurrying to stand, lands a hand on Bucky’s waist to steady him.

"Whoa there," he says, making sure Bucky’s caught his balance. "Easy does it."

"S-sorry, sir."

"That’s all right, baby." Steve kisses his temple and helps him to the couch. "I shouldn't have teased you while you're still coming down. I'm sorry."

"S'okay.” Bucky lies down on the couch and makes himself comfortable. “I know you'll take care of me." 

Not bothering to redress, Steve crouches down beside him and brushes some damp hair away from his brow where he feathers a soft kiss. 

“To the end of the line, little one.” He coaxes Bucky’s chin up and kisses his mouth. “Just relax. I’ll be right back.”

Back in the kitchen, where all of this started, Steve hums to himself while gathering some items he’ll use for aftercare. There’s a soft gel ice pack in the freezer and aloe in the fridge. He grabs their reusable bottle of water and an apple. 

Slicing the apple into pieces, Steve gathers everything together and then goes back into the living room where Bucky is waiting for him. He must’ve been listening for his return since he smiles when Steve comes in even with his eyes closed. 

“Okay, you, c’mon.” Steve joins Bucky on the couch, guiding him to lay across his lap so that he can check over him. “Stay still, little one.”

First spreading the aloe along Bucky’s still pink ass, Steve then gently applies the ice pack to make sure that nothing swells too much. Bucky, nestled comfortably over Steve, moans softly.

“Feels good?” Steve asks.

“So good,” Bucky whispers. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Bucky.” He pets a hand over Bucky’s head. “So much, little one.” 

Once he’s finished, Steve works on rubbing his shoulders and his wrists and his legs. After being in that position for a little bit, Steve wants to make sure that none of Bucky’s muscles cramp. Bucky moans through the entire massage.

After that, keeping them both naked, Steve drapes the blanket across the back couch over them and pulls Bucky into his arms. 

Snuggled together on the couch, Steve feeds Bucky the apple and helps him drink some water. When the fruit’s been eaten and most of the water is gone, Steve just holds Bucky until he falls asleep in his embrace. Which really only takes a few minutes. 

While Bucky’s sleeping, Steve carefully reaches for his phone to take a few last pictures. With Bucky all wrapped up in the blanket and snuggled against him, Steve can’t imagine a more perfect image to complete his project. 

***

Christmas morning. 

Chocolate chip muffins are in the oven. Coffee’s been poured. Gifts have been unwrapped. Most of them, anyway. There’s one more hidden behind the tree and Steve’s nearly bouncing out of his skin to give it to Bucky. He’s so excited about this one. 

At the moment, Bucky is currently nestled in the corner of the couch, legs curled under him, as he sips his second cup of coffee and watches _A Christmas Story_ for the sixth time since last night. He’s wrapped up in the new quilt Steve bought for him -- patched together with images of some of his favorite books -- and there’s a little smile on his face. 

Steve, wearing the new robe Bucky’s gotten for him, reaches behind the tree for the present he hid back there while Bucky’s absorbed in the movie. Just as it goes to commercial, Steve plops down on the couch next to him and drops the gift on Bucky’s lap.

“Oh my god,” Bucky gasps. “What’s this?”

“What’s it look like?”

“Looks like a present,” he replies with a little roll of his eyes. “But I thought we were done.”

“Well, I guess there was one more,” Steve says. “Santa must’ve put it there.” 

Bucky snorts as he rips into the wrapping paper to reveal a gift box. He takes off the top and then needs to push the tissue paper out of the way to see what’s in there. Eyebrows pulling in, the gift itself must confuse him at first. When he gets a good look at it his eyes go wide and he claps a hand over his mouth in disbelief. 

“What the hell!” Bucky laughs. “When did you…what…oh my god!” 

Steve chuckles and wraps an arm around Bucky’s shoulders so he can look at the gift with him. An eight by ten collage frame with room for eight four by six pictures surrounding one five by seven. All filled in with pictures of the night they played with figging. The center picture is of the two of them cuddled together on the couch. All around it are pictures of Bucky throughout their scene. Underneath the center picture is a personalized quote that reads: **Proof that 2020 still had good things**. 

“You like it?” Steve asks. “Hm?”

“When did you…” Bucky laughs some more. “When did you _take_ these pictures?” He shakes his head. “I mean…I _know_ when but… _when_?”

“It’s easy to take pictures when a certain wonderful sub is all tied up.”

“Yeah, but…this wasn’t even two weeks ago! When did you have time to do this?”

“All I needed to do was make a frame and print the pictures.”

Astonished gaze swinging his way, Bucky’s mouth hangs open. He’s staring at Steve as though he’s never heard anything like that before.

“You _made_ this?”

Completely adoring this reaction, Steve snickers and holds Bucky’s chin between his thumb and fingers. 

“You’re too cute, you know that?” He kisses him, but Bucky still seems too shocked to actually kiss back. “Yes, I made it. Do you like it?”

“I…” A brilliant grin lights across his face. “I love it! This is incredible! This is so cool!”

“I cleared out a spot in the wardrobe. I thought it’d be neat if we saw this every time we opened it.”

Eyes glued to the picture frame, Bucky’s eyes sparkle and he smiles and he giggles before he finally tears his gaze away to look at Steve again. 

“Thank you,” he breathes. “For this. For everything. I don’t know what’s going to happen next year, but…thank you for getting me through this one, Steve. I couldn’t’ve done it without you.” 

“Oh, Bucky,” Steve whispers, moving the frame onto the couch and pulling Bucky onto his lap. He wraps his arms around him and hugs him and never wants to let go. “Don’t you understand? You’re the one who gets _me_ through. I don’t know how to do it without you anymore.” 

Resting his head on Steve’s shoulder, Bucky hums softly and hugs him back. He kisses the side of his neck and murmurs something into his skin that Steve doesn’t quite catch.

“What was that?” 

“I said…” Bucky lifts his head to look into Steve’s eyes. “You’re the best thing in my world. The luckiest night of my life was the night we were both at Peggy’s.”

Steve smiles at the mention of the night they met. Three years ago at Peggy’s Play Palace. Their eyes met across the room. And somehow, they’ve ended up here. Bucky’s right. It was the luckiest night of their lives. 

And Steve is looking forward to weathering whatever comes at them next.

Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to check me out on tumblr for more fun at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
